Gründe III  Himbeerdauerkaugummis
by Bluenergy
Summary: Jeder weiß, warum Voldemort Harry Potter töten will. Aber könnte es vielleicht auch noch andere Gründe geben, die Voldemort veranlassen, hinter Harry her zu sein? ONESHOT. Teil III.


_Jeder weiß, warum Voldemort Harry Potter töten will. Aber könnte es vielleicht auch noch andere Gründe geben, die Voldemort veranlassen, hinter Harry her zu sein? _PARODIE!

_Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört nichts von dieser Geschichte mir: Die Figuren sind von J.K.Rowling und die Idee mit den Himbeerdauerkaugummis stammt von Cherlemagne aus ihrer Geschichte „Himbeerdauerkaugummis sind tückisch!". Einen Link zu ihrer Geschichte findet Ihr in meinen Favoriten. Ich fand ihre Idee und Geschichte so super, dass ich sie unbedingt in dieser Geschichte unterbringen musste._

_Ich habe mich entschieden, aus den Kapiteln von „Gründe" einzelne One-shots zu machen, da sie ja alle unabhängig von einander gelesen werden können und in sich abgeschlossen sind. Hier kommt nun die dritte Idee, warum Voldemort Harry Potter töten will._

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Himbeerdauerkaugummis**

„Krach." Mit einem Biss zerteilte Voldemort die kleine rosafarbene Kugel und wohlig warmer Himbeergeschmack machte sich in seinem Mund breit. Voldemort kaute genüsslich weiter und der Geschmack nach Himbeeren erfüllte jede einzelne Pore seines Mundes, so als ob er frische Himbeeren essen würde.

Die Kugel hatte er am Morgen in seinem Briefkasten gefunden. Nun war es nicht so, dass Voldemort alles aß, was jemand ihn in den Briefkasten steckte – wie dumm wäre das denn gewesen – nein, natürlich hatte er die Kugel vorher aufs Gründlichste auf irgendwelche Flüche, Giftstoffe oder ähnliches untersucht, jedoch nichts gefunden.

Und so zerkaute er weiter die kleine Kugel und noch mehr und intensiverer Himbeergeschmack machte sich in seinem Mund breit.

Die Kugel war Teil eines Werbeprospekts gewesen, der die neuesten Produkte eines Ladens namens „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" anpries und wohl im gesamten Stadtteil verteilt worden war.

Voldemort hatte sich den Prospekt genauer angesehen. Dort gab es Kanariencremeschnitten, Liebestränke, verzauberte Schreibfedern und Tagtraumzauber, doch nichts, was seiner Ansicht nach irgendwie brauchbar war. Die Sachen waren viel zu harmlos und zu wenig schwarzmagisch. Was sollte da schon groß passieren? Kinderscherze eben.

Aber die Kugel hatte er trotzdem gerne genommen. Kaugummi war an sich ja harmlos, und nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass die Kugel weder verflucht noch vergiftet noch sonst was war, kaute er genüsslich das Kaugummi weiter. So was verkommen zu lassen, wäre ja eine Schande.

Voldemort erinnerte sich, dass er als Kind, als es Kaugummi immer als besondere Auszeichnung gegeben hatte – dementsprechend hatte er nur selten welches bekommen – mit dem Kaugummi Blasen werfen konnte. Also spitze er seine Backen und blies ganz vorsichtig. Und richtig, das Kaugummi formte sich zu einer schönen Blase, die er im Spiegel bewunderte.

Vorsichtig zog er die Luft wieder hinein und die Blase fiel in sich zusammen. Genüsslich kaute er weiter. Zaubererkaugummis hatten einen entschiedenen Vorteil gegenüber Muggelkaugummis: Sie verloren nicht ihren Geschmack! Man konnte stundenlang auf ihnen herumkauen und sie schmeckten immer noch so, als ob man sie erst vor einer Sekunde in den Mund gesteckt hatte. Muggelkaugummis dagegen schmeckten sehr schnell fad. Außerdem schmeckten Muggelkaugummis oft – also eigentlich immer – sehr künstlich, wohingegen er jetzt den Genuss des Geschmacks frischer Himbeeren hatte.

Somit kaute Voldemort und kaute und erfreute sich am Geschmack und machte Blasen.

Die letzte Blase hätte er vielleicht nicht machen sollen – sie war besonders groß und schön geworden und Voldemort wollte sich noch ein bisschen größer und schöner haben und blies noch ein kleines bisschen mehr Luft in die Blase – denn die Blase zerplatze mit einem lauten „Peng" und die Kaugummimasse verteilte sich überall in Voldemorts Zimmer.

Fluchend blieb er stehen. Ein Teil des Kaugummis war auf seinem Gesicht gelandet und verklebte jetzt sein Auge. Er erinnerte sich, dass das früher auch öfter passiert war und dass man danach das Kaugummi vergessen konnte. Er war unbrauchbar geworden. Schade drum, fand er, denn das Kaugummi hatte so schön nach Himbeeren geschmeckt und das mitten im Winter.

An den Kaugummiresten störte er sich weniger, denn diese konnte man ja mit einem Wisch des Zauberstabs beseitigen – das dachte er!

Also taste er, nur einäugig sehend, nach seinem Zauberstab. Patsch, mit der rechten Hand blieb er in etwas stecken. Er schaute runter und sah, dass seine Finger an etwas klebten – einem Stück des Kaugummis. Er versuchte, seine Hand vom Kaugummi zu entfernen, doch nichts geschah. Seine Hand blieb einfach da, wo sie war, und rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Wo ist denn nur mein Zauberstab?" Suchend sah er sich um. Da, auf dem Stuhl lag er. Doch der Stuhl war so weit entfernt, dass er ihn mit der anderen Hand nicht erreichen konnte.

„Was lernt man in der ersten Zaubererstunde? Niemals den Zauberstab weglegen, sondern immer griffbereit haben. Voldie, du hast dich wie ein dummer Schuljunge benommen. Dabei solltest du, der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten, es doch eigentlich besser wissen", schimpfte er sich selbst aus.

Aber an der Tatsache war nichts zu rütteln: Der Zauberstab lag außerhalb der Reichweite seiner linken Hand. Also musste er den Fuß zu Hilfe nehmen.

Vorsichtig balancierend auf dem rechten Bein streckte er seinen linken Fuß aus und versuchte, den Zauberstab zu erreichen. Er hatte Glück im Unglück – oder andersrum, je nachdem, wie man es sieht: Am Zauberstab klebte auch ein Stück Kaugummi und so klebte der Stab jetzt fest an seinem Fuß.

Langsam zog er sein linkes Bein zu sich heran und griff mit der linken Hand nach dem Zauberstab, um ihn von seinem Fuß abzunehmen. Er rüttelte an dem Holzstab – doch nichts geschah. Der Stab klebte fest an seinem linken Fuß und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich von dort zu entfernen.

„Bei Merlins Bart! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Was ist das denn für ein Kaugummizeug!" schimpfte Voldemort laut im Raum herum. Doch dadurch wurde die Situation auch nicht besser. Voldemorts rechtes Auge blieb verklebt, ebenso wie seine rechte Hand, die wie mit der Tischplatte verschweißt schien, sowie sein linker Fuß, an dem der Zauberstab klebte.

Auf einem Bein balancierend, versuchte er, seinen linken Fuß so zu drehen, dass der Zauberstab genau zwischen seine Hand und die Tischplatte zeigte. Er murmelte „Evanesco" – nichts geschah. „Diffindo", doch nicht das Kaugummi wurde durchtrennt, sondern der Fluch prallte ab und zerschnitt das Seil einer darüber hängenden Phiole und leuchtendrote Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über Voldemorts rechte Hand.

„Aua", schrie dieser, „Evanesco". Die leuchtendrote Flüssigkeit verschwand, mit Ausnahme des Bereiches, wo sie schon das Kaugummi berührt hatte. Wie ein Schwamm zog dieses die Flüssigkeit in sich auf, wechselte die Farbe von Himbeere in Knallorange und wurde kochendheiß, wie Voldemort schmerzhaft feststellen musste. Seine Hand lies sich aber immer noch nicht von der Tischplatte lösen.

„Bei Nangini! Was ist das für ein Zeug! Wer hat das erfunden! – MALFOY!"

Nichts geschah.

„MALFOY!" brüllte Voldemort noch lauter.

Nichts geschah.

„MALFOY!" Voldemorts Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Wo steckt der nichtsnutzige Kerl schon wieder?"

Entfernt kamen Schritte auf, die sich schnell der Tür näherten.

„Malfoy! Draußen bleiben!" keifte Voldemort. Wenn ihn einer seiner Todesser so sehen würde, wäre sein Ruf total ruiniert. Wer hat schon Angst vor einem Zauberer, der sich nicht von einem Kaugummi befreien kann?

„Malfoy! Draußen bleiben! Unterstehe dich, mein Zimmer zu betreten!"

„Jawohl, Sir! Sie haben gerufen? Was kann ich für Sie tun?" ertönte eine schüchterne Stimme vor der Tür.

„Malfoy! Heute Morgen fand ich einen Werbeprospekt in meinem Briefkasten. Von einem Laden namens „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Finde alles über den Laden heraus. In spätestens einer Stunde bist du wieder hier und berichtest mir alles, hast du verstanden!"

„Jawohl Sir! Ich werde tun, was Sie wünschen!" Malfoy verschwand.

„Ich muss doch dieses Zeug loswerden können." Immer noch auf einem Bein balancierend - er traute sich nicht, sein linkes Bein abzusetzen, aus Angst, am Boden festzukleben - versuchte Voldemort alles, um das Kaugummi loszuwerden. Doch nichts half. Das Kaugummi klebte, besser als jeder andere Kleber, den er in seinem Leben kennen gelernt hatte.

Vor sich hin fluchend, probierte Voldemort einen Zauberspruch nach dem anderen aus – keiner brachte das erwünschte Ergebnis.

„Wer wagt es, Voldemort so zu provozieren? Nichts anderes als eine Provokation kann ich das hier nennen. Es gibt niemanden, ich wiederhole, niemanden in diesem Universum, der mir das Wasser reichen kann. Ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer, der je gelebt hat, und dann kommt mir so ein Kaugummi in die Quere. – ICH NEHME DIE PROVOKATION AN!" brüllte er in den leeren Raum hinein.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Sir, Sir, ich bringe die gewünschten Informationen. Darf ich eintreten?" erklang Malfoys schüchterne Stimme.

„WAGE ES NICHT!" donnerte Voldemorts Stimme. „BLEIB VOR DER TÜR UND BERICHTE!" Voldemort stand kurz davor, einen Krampf in seinem rechten Oberschenkel zu bekommen.

„Nunnnn, guuuutttt", stotterte Malfoy.

„HÖR AUF ZU STOTTERN UND BERICHTE KURZ UND KNAPP!" Der Krampf war da.

„Also, der Laden „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" gehört den Zwillingen Fred und George Weasley", berichtete Malfoy mit zitternder Stimme. „Sie haben letztes Jahr Hogwarts abgebrochen, um sich mit dem Laden selbstständig zu machen. Ihr Bruder heißt Ron Weasley und…" – „… und ist mit Harry Potter befreundet!" vollendete Voldemort zähneknirschend den Satz. „Potter, immer wieder Potter! Bei allem kommt mir Potter in die Quere!"

„Soll ich fortfahren, Sir?" fragte Malfoy schüchtern. – „JA SICHER! ICH HABE NICHT EWIG ZEIT!"

„Die Weasleys haben nicht viel Geld, und eigentlich hätten Fred und George Weasley gar nicht das Geld gehabt, um so einen Laden zu eröffnen", erläuterte Malfoy. „Aber ich habe herausbekommen, dass sie 1000 Galleonen bekommen haben, und zwar von einem Freund ihres Bruders" – „Potter! Schon wieder Potter!" fuhr Voldemort dazwischen – „und dieses Geld ist die Siegprämie des…" – „Trimagischen Turniers" vollendete Voldemort.

„DAS DARF NICHT WAHR SEIN! Da bringe ich ihn in das Turnier und räume ihm alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg, damit er gewinnt, und ihm fällt nichts Besseres ein, als die Prämie zwei dummen Jungen zu geben! – Du bist entlassen", fügte er zu Malfoy gewandt ein. „Potter! Immer wieder Potter! Potter ist an allem Schuld! ICH BRINGE IHN UM! IRGENDWANN BRINGE ICH IHN UM!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Und wenn Voldemort keine Lösung gefunden hat, wie er das Kaugummi wieder los wird, dann klebt er wohl heute noch fest…_

_Wie hat Euch die Geschichte gefallen? Sagt es mir!_

_Fortsetzung folgt, wenn ich wieder Zeit und Ideen habe._


End file.
